


Make Me Real

by iN5aNitY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iN5aNitY/pseuds/iN5aNitY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I awoke something deep within that cave... Something dark... Something dangerous.... Something alluring.<br/>I never should have went inside. I never should have read the seal. I never should have touched it.<br/>I never should have touched him... But I know that that is a lie...<br/>And I'm going to go back; to see if it all is even there or an illusion... God I hope it's not an illusion... Because when he opened his piercing grey eyes and looked at me, something inside me came alive... And I know he felt it too; even for a split second.<br/>Because as his mind infiltrated mine, and a thought- not mine, his- swam through my conscious...<br/>Make me real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Real

**Author's Note:**

> Well, 2nd Fanfiction so far! But I like the concept and idea of this better than my other. But whatever, I'll stop rambling and let you do your thing. Enjoy!!!
> 
> [[[[[NOT COMPLETE; DISCONTINUED]]]]]

"You are. Fucking.... Insane." I wheeze, bending over and putting my hands on my knees when we reach the top of this freaking massive hill.

Armin somehow managed to convince me to go on a hike with him through the _unused_ forest path. "Armin," I say straightening up, "I could trip and fucking die out here, and no one would find my poor broken body with twigs sticking out of it, and my head smashed into a giant boulder."

Armin snorts, and shakes his head pitifully at me. His blonde bob swaying as he does so. "Stop being such baby, Eren. Be a man."

I roll my eyes, but couldn't stop the grin that splayed across my face when I looked back at him.

Armin lifts his head up towards the trees and takes a few deep breaths, and steadies himself. "It's peaceful out here." he says.

"Debatable." I shrug. "More like nobody uses it so the lack of _life_ is what is making it quiet."

He gives me a _Really?_ kind-of look.

"What? I'm not a naturist. I don't get out much."

Armin turns and starts to walk forward, though I don't see how he could even see the path. "Clearly." he mumbles under his breath.

"Hey!" I yell trailing out after him. "I heard tha-"

My foot slipped out from under me, and I hit the ground. Hard.

"Eren?!!!" I hear Armin scream after me.

But I can't really register anything anymore because my vision is clouding with blackness.

\-----

It's nearly nightfall when I come around.

I'm covered in mud and dirt, twigs and leaves, and other miscellaneous shit that I don't really care too much to figure out what it is. I have a killer headache, I'm groggy, and I just want to curl up in my own soft bed and sleep, escaping from reality.

But reality is a pain in the ass, and never does what you want it to do... So I sigh and try to take in my surroundings.

I landed in some kind of clearing, and the woods are behind me, eerily trying to invite me into the darkness. _Like hell I'd ever go in there again._

From the looks of it I must have fell from the top of that fucking massive hill, which, by the way, is fucking _steep_. It's a miracle that I even survived.

"Never going hiking with Armin again..." I say as I try to stand, but my legs must have different intentions from my mind because I just end up back on the ground where I started.

_I might as well just propose to the ground with the amount of times I'm pressed against it._

I try again, and this time I barely manage to succeed. _Thanks Ground, you finally realized you have to let me go._

When I finally get my groundings, I realize that there's no way I can climb back up that hill.

"So, where do I go?... Wait, shouldn't someone be trying to find me by now?" I think out loud to no one in particular.

"Armin?" I shout out. "Armin?"

No one answers. I'm all alone.

Not creepy at all...

I turn so I'm no longer facing the forest, and start to walk further into the small clearing... As I get closer to the edge I notice that the further I get, the darker the end of the clearing becomes. I slow down and cautiously walk closer to the blackness surrounded by brush.... Then I realize what it is.

A cave.

I stop when I'm directly in front of it. It's pretty big.

The entrance is nearly hidden by all the vines and plants consuming it. It looks enticing, in it's own way I guess. Is this my only option?

I glance back over my shoulder at the woods. _Nope, doesn't look inviting at all. No way. No way in hell._

I sigh. Guess this is my only option.

I steel myself and walk into the dark cave.

\-----

I guess I thought that caves would all be scary looking, and creepy. But... but this one.... It's fascinating.

The walls run with condensation, and curve along the floor, giving it a silver tone. Stalactites hang from the ceiling, and water drips onto me. Though the water-dripping effect scares me a little because it feels as if someone is tapping my shoulder.

This cave just keeps going and going. It seems never ending, and I start to wonder if I'll ever make it out of here. _Is there even another end?_

But right when I think that, I come to a fucking dead end.

The cave just stops.

I groan in frustration and hit the wall. An odd sound comes from it... I knock on the wall again, and my suspicions are confirmed. It's hollow.

I search for something that I can possibly break it with, when my fingertips come across engravings.

I squint and try to see what's on it.

I can see outlines of words, though they aren't English, so I don't know if I'll be able to read it.

But then something clicks in my head, and I realize that I can read it. It's Greek.

Όποιος τολμά να εισαγάγετε αυτό το cave, να είναι επιφυλακτικοί. Για την ισορροπία του σύμπαντος κρέμεται από τα φαινόμενα του κόσμου. Ο ίδιος ο οποίος τολμά να ξυπνήσετε το χρονοδιακόπτη αυτόματης διακοπής λειτουργίας, πρέπει να επαγρυπνούμε. Για την κατηγορία "δίκλινο" δεν είναι αυτού του κόσμου.

"He who dares to enter this cave, be wary. For the balance of the Universe hangs be the seams of this world.  
He who dares to wake the Sleeper, be vigilant. For the Sleeper is not of this world." I read out loud.

Then the cave walls start to creak, and the dead end opens up into a cavern.

\-----

There is no way that this is a normal cavern. I can see, yet there is no light.

It's full of these dark blue roses, and I don't believe roses come in blue.

At the center of this cavern-room is a coffin. Or at least something that looks like a coffin.

I start towards it cautiously, but try to not crush the deep blue flowers in the process.

"Is this the Sleeper?"

The coffin lid is a plain black, and isn't sealed... _But the cave wall-door was._

I reach out my hand, and shove the lid off. It lands on the ground next to the coffin with a heavy thud.

I gasp when I see what lies inside it.

\-----

A man lies inside the coffin…

His short black hair is splayed out across the white roses that surround him. But where the white rose is on contact with him, the roses look stained red... Almost as if from blood. And his face- oh god his face- is so captivating.

He’s wearing a white button-up white with black over-jacket. His pants look like they could be leather, and _holy shit_ are they tight. He has odd white straps that criss-cross at a certain part on his thighs, then attach to his white belt.

The man’s hands are folded over and across his chest, like a mummy, but in each hand is an intricate silver dagger, and almost look as if they are there for decoration, but something in my mind tells me they are very much as sharp as they are beautiful…

The only thing I would say is off about his appearance would be the crimson blindfold across his eyes, secluding his vision.

This dull throb is starting up in the back of my head, so dull that I wouldn't have noticed it until a thought intrudes my mind.

 _Remove the blindfold._ It tells me.

Thinking that it was just my rational thinking, I listen to it and remove the blindfold. 

The man is asleep, as it would seem, but he doesn't look  _asleep._ He looks like he's waiting....  _Anticipating._

And then it hits me how young he looks. His features are soft, and almost seem delicate...  _He seems at peace._

Instinctively, my hand moves to caress the side of his face, as if it is a normal tendency to touch people you don't know.

And then, slowly the man's eyes open.

\-----

Piercing grey-silver. It's the only way I know how to describe them.

Piercing grey-silver eyes meet mine, and I feel this faint feeling in my chest. 

I wrench my hand back and stumble, tripping over my own two feet, and fall onto the pretty blue roses.

"W-what? How's that... How's that even possible?" I say, eyes wide, staring at the coffin.

I skitter back when the man sits up, taking a bunch of roses with me.

And then his eyes meet mine again, and I realize that no emotion is behind them. Not like when he first opened them. He seems empty.

_Like a doll..._

The dull throb is back, and I can feel another presence there in the back of my mind, but I ignore it, ignore _him._ I quickly, and uncoordinated, push myself up and off from the cavern floor, not wanting to spend a second more than I have to in here.

Without looking back, I run towards the cavern wall-door, and continue forward. Even when I'm completely out of that cave, I don't stop sprinting until I realize that I'm at the edge of the clearing.

"Eren? Ohmygod, Eren?!" I hear someone shout a distance away from me.

I turn towards the voice, but am thrown to the ground by someone's weight being tossed at me.

"Oh my god, Eren! Do you know how worried we were?" Armin practically sobs.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." I say hugging him back tightly.

When I'm staring up at the sky, I realize that it's morning, or early afternoon.

Armin pulls himself off of me, and his worried look is reassuring to me somehow. I know he wants details, but I don't want to talk about it yet.

"Can we please just take me home?" I sigh.

Armin nods, and grabs me by my hand, and barely manages to drag me out of here.

\-----

When I'm at home, I let my mind wander.

About the cave...

About  _him._

\-----

I awoke something deep withing that cave... Something dark.... Something dangerous.

Something  _alluring..._

I never should have went inside.

I never should have read that seal.

I never should have touched it.

I never should have touched _him._

But I know that that is a lie...

And I'm going to go back; to see if it all is even there or an illusion...  _God I hope it's not an illusion._.. Because when he opened his piercing grey eyes and looked at me, something inside me came alive... And I know he felt it too; even for a split second.

Because as his mind infiltrated mine, and a thought- not mine,  _his-_ swam through my conscious...

_Make me real..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned if you liked it!  
> FYI, just some info:  
> Blue roses mean :symbolizes the impossible, or the unattainable; means mystery; hardly within one's grasp; an object that seems too difficult to be achieved; revered as an unrealizable dream, very extraordinary
> 
> [[[[[NOT COMPLETE; DISCONTINUED]]]]]


End file.
